1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of swinging objects suspended by a cord, or the like, and is more particularly directed to such devices where the two swinging objects are suspended from a common swiveled point. The invention is even more particularly directed to such a device wherein there is a method for swinging one object about the other, wherein energy is transferred from the swinging object to one which is stationary. Ultimately, the said second object acquires the momentum produced by the first object and slowly comes to rest. The invention is more particularly directed to a method utilizing such objects as have been mentioned for an entertainment device for children or other persons. Swings for carrying persons may be substituted for the suspended objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is literally no prior art known to me having a bearing upon the present invention other than two patents filed by me in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. A design patent bearing the serial number 273,330, and a utility patent having the serial number 273,331, were filed by me on June 15, 1981. The invention in this application utilized a different concept, but a variation, of the principle as that of the aforementioned applications.
There are many swings of various types known, and it is customary to swing heavy objects on the end of a cable, or the like. For example, it is known that to swing a heavy metal ball upon the end of a cord for purposes of demolishing buildings and for carrying a person, such a Tarzan-like swing, have been used in the past. Likewise, it is known for children to swing back and forth on a conventional type of swing supported by a pair of cords anchored above. Another type of swing has been based on a cord suspended from a rotating swivel atop a pole, such as a Maypole.
The present invention, however, comprises the utilization of two swing-like objects, each suspended from lines which originate from a common swiveled point. These swings can be rotated one about the other without entwinement in a manner which involves the transfer of energy from the moving object to one which is standing still. Ultimately, the second object gradually takes a transfer of energy from the first object and while the first object slowly comes to a halt, the second object, or swing, enters an orbit about the first object. In this respect the invention is completely unique and without precedence.